


Of Blood and Rose Petals

by drxpdead



Series: Spooky Week [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Human Phil, M/M, Sexual Content, Spooky Week, Vampire Dan, Vampires, not very explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 22:32:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5108039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drxpdead/pseuds/drxpdead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is a vampire  who has been taught all his long life that he is superior to the human race. He is better and stronger, and will outlive them all, until the be of time. But sometimes he just gets lonely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Blood and Rose Petals

Dan hadn't meant to kill the girl, really, but if he was being completely honest, it wasn't technically an accident. He wasn't big on the whole murder thing, but sometimes it was necessary; when the prey became hysterical, and would start screaming their lungs out, well, what else was he supposed to do?

The body dropped to alley floor with a resounding thud, and Dan leaned against the wall in front of him, breathing through his nose heavily. His veins were singing gloriously and his mind was clouded with lust and satiation. Drinking so much at once could knock him out if he wasn't careful. 

"Fuck," he muttered thickly, falling to his knees next to the girl. He had just made his night even more difficult, now having to get rid of this body effectively. It wasn't worth the high, no matter how hungry he'd been all week. 

"I would think you could show better self control than that, Daniel," a whisky-stained voice practically bellowed from somewhere further down the alley. Dan gritted his teeth, cursing himself for letting his blood induced haze stop him from shutting them out. They always knew when he fucked up, and he was centuries tired of being reprimanded by them. 

He glanced up and gave Mitchy the best glare he could manage while kneeling on the dirty ground. He was too lethargic to even attempt standing. "You want me to apologize?" 

Mitchy gave him a disapproving look, his dead eyes almost flashing with anger. It was always fun, riling them up to the point there they almost showed emotion. "We have rules in this life, Daniel."

"Yeah, well, I didn't fucking ask for this life in the first place, did I?"Dan snarled, his nails digging into the cement of the ground. "Some asshole decided he wanted to take a bite out of me, and I was too worthwhile to kill."

"Be that as it may," Mitchy said in a cold voice. "You have a responsibility to uphold, and this kind of behavior is not tolerated. Or else you're just as low as any of these humans."

Dan stood then, and it took all his strength not to fall straight on his face again. "Bite me."

He was pushed against the wall roughly not a millisecond later, and Mitchy was nose to nose with him, staring at him like he wanted nothing more than to rip his throat out. "I already have, you selfish, good-for-nothing lowlife," he growled menacingly. Dan stared him down, refusing to react to his words. "I really don't want to have to kill you, Dan. You're so much fun sometimes."

Dan shoved him away, having to lean against the wall behind him to stay upright. 

"Just get rid of it," Mitchy warned. "No one likes cleaning other people's messes."

And then he was gone, and Dan breathed out a sigh of relief. That could have gone a lot worse, he knows, but confrontation has never been his favorite thing. Being on Mitchy's bad side is never a good thing, either. 

He stared down at the body again, and decided he couldn't bother with destroying it right. Besides, humans lived for this kind of stuff, news stories about some bloodthirsty killer who leaves their victims in dark alleys or something. Dan never understood their complete fascination with death, but he wasn't complaining. 

Right now, all he could think about was maybe curling up on his apartment floor until tomorrow night. 

***

The thing about the 21st century that really irritated him was their sudden and stupendously ignorant pop culture fads. They went through new phases and eras so fast, he barely kept up with them enough to efficiently blend in. Six centuries, he'd been alive, and it still made his head spin how quickly the world changed. 

And this day and age, it was all about the paranormal. 

There were different horror movies every week being promoted, ghosts and evil things that made your hair curl, but it was mostly cheap, flimsy wannabes of the actual thing. They didn't know the true definition of 'horror'. 

Werewolves and vampires were potential love interests to the teenagers, and while it sometimes made his life easier, it was annoying. It was hard on his ego when all he heard was girls squealing about sparkling monsters and golden eyes. 

Did they know how hard it was being a vampire at all? Not just with controlling the bloodlust, but surviving in every way possible. The 1400s had been a much simpler time in his opinion, when nobody cared so much, about everything. Looks and updates about stupid things, when the next iPhone was coming out and who was sleeping with who. 

And God, the fashion. Dan couldn't count the number of times he'd had to throw a perfectly good wardrobe out because people started liking their pants tighter and their shirts low cut.

The human species had evolved greatly over the years, and quite honestly, it wasn't for the better. They were constantly trying to fill this invisible void inside them with new technology and the lives of people who had succeeded far beyond them. 

But Dan didn't care about how low they had become, because he had found that it was so much easier to hunt this way. Their trust and sex drive were high while their inhibitions were practically nonexistent. 

And the shady run-down clubs, like the one he was inhabiting at this very moment, were the perfect place to find such willing people. 

The scent of so many of them, all packed together around him like this, was both intoxicating and uneasy. He could smell everything about them, all their dirty secrets and their wants and desires. But underneath the cheap perfume and lust was their blood, and the only thing that kept Dan from leaving immediately. 

He wasn't going to kill anyone else tonight, at least, he hoped not; sometimes there wasn't any other choice. He had been bred and taught and disciplined to not kill the humans, because so many deaths in one place was suspicious, and the last thing they wanted was to be discovered and mostly likely wiped out. Although Dan had the idea that most humans would be more intrigued by the existence of vampires, rather than scared. But even still, he tried to keep a low profile about his activities. 

"Hi," a voice says from beside him. Rarely does Dan get surprised by people, his senses are honed to perfection to the point he can hear the heartbeat of a mouse from a hundred miles distance, but he was seemingly so caught up in his evaluation of the world that he didn't catch on to this guy who had been making his way steadily towards him. 

His skin is almost a rival to Dan's own, his veins can easily be seen in the dim light, and Dan stares eagerly. How easy it would be to locate the jugular or some other major artery....

"Hey," Dan replies, his lips turning up into a smirk/suggestive smile. He knows the humans find him attractive, an added bonus to the undead life, and he fully takes advantage of that. "You here all alone?"

The guy laughs (Dan can only hear it over the loud music because of his hypersensitive hearing), and looks at him through his eyelashes. An obvious sign that he's flirting. Dan has also become attuned to body language, it really makes things easier. "Maybe not for long," he says. 

Dan's teeth ache, and he wants this guy so bad, in every way possible. No one has ever drawn him in so deeply, made him want like this. 

He leans in closer, his lips brushing the guy's ear, and he smiles at the responding shiver. "I'm Dan," he says. 

"Phil," the guy responds, pulling back to look Dan in the eyes. His eyelashes flutter as he exhales deeply, their noses centimeters apart. "Sorry if this, um....I know I'm coming on a bit strong, but you're just--really gorgeous." His cheeks flush as he says it, but he doesn't seem to be exaggerating. Dan bites his lip. 

"Thank you," he says. They're completely breaking the rules of personal space, crowded together so close that Dan can feel the rise and fall of Phil's chest as he breathes. And damn, he can smell the guy so potently, it's like they're the only ones in the room. "And as for coming on strong, well....my place is just around the corner."

He can clearly see Phil's eyes dilate, and he knows he's succeeded in pulling him in. 

***

They're kissing as soon as Dan opens the door, Phil grabbing him by the front of his shirt and dragging him towards his lips. And Dan goes willingly, tangling his fingers into Phil's hair and pulling him even closer. 

He doesn't remember ever being this needy and desperate before, but he can't say it's a bad feeling. He's gone a long time without feeling much besides general hunger and irritation, and right now, his mind is a cacophony of take and and want and just the urge to fucking claim Phil, like some animal in heat. And he loves it. Loves having his head going crazy with lust, and his body not-so under his control. He's only just met this guy, and he already wants too much. 

"Dan," Phil gasps, his back pressed against the hallway wall and his hands clutching Dan's shoulder tightly as Dan kisses down the line of his jaw, towards his throat. "Oh god, please."

And as much as Dan would just love to bite into him (his fangs are already lengthening and he's having trouble not cutting into his own tongue), he pulls away and presses his lips to Phil's again hungrily, his hands pushing under his shirt and running his hands across his chest firmly.

They gradually lose more clothing as they make their way, slowly and distractedly, to Dan's room, and by the time Dan has pushed Phil onto the messy blankets of his bed, they're only in their underwear.

He shouldn't be indulging himself so long. He usually doesn't even make it to his bed before he's sinking his teeth into their necks, and then, if they're still conscious, sending them away while they're still too hazy to even walk straight. 

But his body trembles every time Phil moans his name, and his hunger grows whenever Phil digs his nails into Dan's back, because holy shit, he wasn't expecting this to be so hot for him. Sex isn't really a hobby of his, because what's the point of numerous lifetimes worth of partners and never having an emotional connection with them? And he's tried having vampire lovers, who will be with him for as long as he pleases, but they're all territorial creatures and it's no fun when both of them play rough. 

"You definitely need to be naked-r," Phil complained against Dan's lips, his hands pushing at the waistband of his underwear. 

But he shouldn't let it get this far. His control was slowly slipping, and if he kept going, if he actually slept with Phil, then he'd either have to deal with the fact that he'd have a human that was emotionally attached to him (because they always became attached), or he'd have to kill him. And, well, he honestly didn't think Phil deserved to be killed. 

Just get it over with, he thought to himself in irritation. There was no reason he should be holding himself back, Phil probably wouldn't even notice if he just bit into his neck at this point, and Dan would make sure he forgot about the whole things afterwards. 

But it seems that Phil isn't as far gone off of ll as Dan thought, because as soon as the sharp points of his incisors touch the pale skin of his neck, Phil gasps and jerks away from him, sitting up clumsily and staring at him in confusion. 

"What the fuck?" He asks, still breathing hard but not lost on the fact that something weird is definitely going on right now. "Are those...do you have fucking fangs in your mouth?"

"Um," Dan curses himself in his head. "No?"

"Is this some kind of kink you forgot to mention or something?" Phil asks hesitantly. "Cause no offense or anything, but I'm not really into that."

"I don't..." Dan mutters and sighs. "I don't have a good explanation."

"Oh. Okay," Phil says, before cautiously climbing off of the bed. He's still in his underwear, and Dan can see he's still mostly aroused. "I think I'm just gonna...go."

He crosses the room, grabbing his pants from the floor where they'd been tossed earlier, and going to pull them on. 

Dan racks his brain, trying to find some to maybe convince Phil to stay despite all the weird shit he's seen tonight. Because as much as Dan doesn't like admitting it, he's sort of desperate right now. He hadn't fed in over two weeks, and he knows it isn't exactly hard for him to go out and pick up someone much more willing and full minded to take home, he just doesn't really feel like doing it for a second time that night. And, well, he also doesn't want to miss this opportunity. Even at this very moment, he can fucking smell Phil, and it's sort of driving him crazy. 

"Wait, okay," Dan insists, jumping up and moving so that he's next to Phil, as well as blocking the door in the least menacing way possible, "just wait for a second." Phil pauses, and Dan is triumphant to see that he's just as affected by him as Dan is affected by him. 

"I know this situation is really weird, or something, and I do have an explanation for it, I just..." He trails off and sighs. "I just don't want you to freak out or anything."

Phil crosses his arms against his bare chest, waiting. Dan almost grins at his clear show of impatience. 

"I, um..." It was a lot harder than it seemed, telling someone the truth. "I'm a vampire." 

It's silent for much longer than he's comfortable with, and Phil is just staring at him with a frustratingly blank expression that even Dan can't read. 

"A vampire," Phil says slowly, and Dan nods. "Is this, like, role playing?"

"Jesus fucking Christ," Dan mutters. "I'm not trying to be kinky. I'm serious, look," he lifts his top lip, exposing one of his sharp fangs, "just touch it, it's real."

Phil looks one hundred percent hesitant about touching anything in Dan's mouth, but he does reach out, gently prodding the tip with his index finger. And immediately lets out a shocked gasp, pulling his hand back to his chest. "It just fucking cut me," he accuses. 

Dan laughs. "Yeah, they tend to do that."

Phil stares down at his finger in mild interesting, watching a bead of blood rise above the small cut. And Dan stares as well, the full scent of Phil's blood hitting him so suddenly it almost leaves him lightheaded. He slowly reaches out and grasps Phil's wrist, and Phil lets him without a word of protests, only watches as Dan slides the finger into his mouth, his tongue dragging across the skin savoringly. 

"Were you going to eat me?" Phil asked shakily. Dan let go of his wrist again. "Is that why you brought me here?"

"Not entirely," Dan said, one of his hands tangling itself into Phil's messy hair, leaning in close until their nose to nose. "I would only take a little. You wouldn't  even notice it's gone."

Phil's breathing is ragged and Dan can sense he's just as turned on as before. 

"Is it weird that I find this kind of hot?"

"And you were complaining about me being kinky earlier," Dan chides, making Phil roll his eyes. "You're taking this whole thing surprisingly well."

"Yeah, well," Phil shrugs. "I'm a bit drunk and also extremely horny."

"It wouldn't hurt," Dan continues, his lips bushing against Phil's cheek lightly. "Quite the opposite actually. It's better than sex. You'd probably orgasm on the spot."

And with that, Phil grabs him by the shoulders and pulls him into a bruising kiss.

Dan guides them towards the bed, pushing Phil onto his back and climbing over him, straddling his waist. He presses his lips to the smooth skin of Phil's throat, feeling the thrum of his pulse underneath. 

"Do it already," Phil moans, leaning his head back to expose his neck ever further. But Dan pulls back and kisses his lips again, his hands pressing against Phil's chest firmly as he grinds down on him. 

"Slow down," Dan says, watching Phil's face twist in pleasure as he keeps rolling his hips down. "Wanna make it last, okay?" Phil nods at his words and Dan presses another kiss to his lips, but maybe a bit too hard because Phil groans in pain and jerks back. 

"You keep cutting me with those," he says indignantly, but Dan ignores him, only leans down and kisses him again, tasting the blood he's drawn there.

He wants to make this last as long as possible, but the small tastes he's had so far are teasing him beyond his point of control, and while he's managed to hold off so far, he doesn't know how much longer he can keep it up. 

Phil's chest heaves as Dan kisses down his chest, gripping his thighs as he keeps moving lower, down to his stomach. He tries keeping his incisors from accidentally biting into Phil's skin, but he hears the occasional shocked noise when he makes a slip. 

"Oh, shit." Phil tangles his fingers into Dan's hair as Dan mouths drags his lips against his inner thigh. "Hurry up, Dan, you're driving me fucking crazy."

Dan decides he's done taking it slow, and moves back up so he's face to face with Phil again. He smiles, letting his fangs show obscenely. "You won't scream, will you?"

"Stop trying to be edgy," Phil scoffs, making Dan laugh. 

Phil tenses when Dan grazes against his neck gently, letting his teeth push against the prominent vein that runs along it softly. "Relax," Dan reassures calmly. And then let's his fangs sink into his neck, swiftly and easily. 

"Oh, fuck me," Phil groans, loud and long, his fingernails raking down Dan's back, and from the way he's writhing underneath him, Dan would guess that he has indeed orgasmed just from the intensity of the bite he's probably feeling. 

But God, he's too lost in his own haze to really enjoy Phil's pleasure. 

He practically rips through the sheets on his bed from how hard he digs his nails into them, moaning against Phil's skin as he drinks. His body shakes from the pure adrenaline that seems to run through him, and it feels so good, he's surprised he doesn't pass out or something. 

Phil has gone unconscious beneath him, and Dan takes that as his cue to stop; he doesn't want to kill, or over exert him too much. 

He pulls away with a gasp, sitting up and closing his eyes to try and make his head stop spinning so much. Taking a deep breath, he lifts his hand to his mouth and bites into it, then presses it to the gash he's left on Phil's neck. His own vampire blood is useful for healing wounds when needed, for both him and humans. 

The last thing he registers is that, 'holy shit it's gonna be a bitch getting blood out of those sheets', before collapsing into the bed next to a sleeping Phil and, this time, actually passing out. 

***

Dan wakes up the next morning to a pair of hands pressing insistently his cheeks and the warmth of another body on top of him. He groans and tries to swat the hands away from him, because he's feeling groggy and not very social, but he's not very successful in his attempt. 

"My head hurts," a voice says from above him, and Dan groans, opening his eyes to glare at whoever is so persistent in getting his attention. Phil stares back down at him with a pout, completely naked and straddling his waist. It's not the worst wake up call, he has to admit. 

"There's aspirin in the kitchen," he says thickly. Phil climbs off of him and leaves to most likely get said medication, and Dan closes his eyes once again. 

It has to be at least noon, and he's never slept this long before. Not that he exactly needs it, but it's still not normal for him to be gone for such a large amount of time. 

And he's just starting to drift off again when Phil comes back, climbing under the covers next to him and staring at him. 

"Why the fuck does a vampire need aspirin?"

Dan huffs out a laugh, and stretches his arms above his head, before turning on his side and facing Phil. "You're still not gonna freak out about me being a bloodsucking monster who practically took advantage of you last night?" He asks in an amused tone. 

"I'm working on it," Phil replies. "I'm mostly curious."

"About?"

"Everything."

"I'm a Gemini," Dan says seriously. "My middle name is James. My favorite food is...well, I'm sure you already know that part-" 

"That's not what I meant, and you know it," Phil giggles, slapping Dan's arm lightly, although Dan barely feels it at all. "Like, how old are you? Your real age, not technical."

"That's just a rude question," Dan accuses. 

"That only applies to women," Phil says. "Seriously. You're, what, a thousand years old or something?"

"Okay, I'm not that old," Dan glares at him mockingly. "Only six hundred years. Give or take."

Phil giggles again. "I had sex with an old man."

"We didn't actually have sex," Dan says. "I mean, you sort of came, and then passed out."

"Wow," Phil rolls his eyes. "Way to make me sound great in bed."

"On the contrary, you're absolutely exceptional," Dan replied. "Much better than a lot of other people I've had before."

Phil paused for a second, picking at the blanket that was covering him up to his shoulders. "You do this a lot, then?"

Dan shrugged. "I am six hundred years old."

"You don't usually tell them about the whole vampire thing, though?"

"Not particularly," Dan says. "It's not really a great conversation starter."

"Why me, then?"

Dan stares at him for a moment. In the brightness of the afternoon sun that's filtering through his closed windows, he can see Phil much more clearly than he had last night, and it really shocks him how close the flawless he seems to be. Most humans he's seen are littered with blackheads and small blemishes that seem so detectable to his sensitive eyes. Yet Phil doesn't bear as many marks, barely any imperfections to his face, and Dan sort of lives it. It's not everyday you meet somebody who's so much different than what he's used to. 

"Cause you're really cute," Dan answers, reaching out and tracing the tip of his finger across Phil's bottom lip. 

"That doesn't seem like a very solid reason to share your deepest, darkest secret with a stranger," Phil quirks a small smile. 

"Well, it's the truth, okay?"

"Alright," Phil concedes. "Do you think.....I'm cute enough for us to maybe do this again sometime?"

Dan grins at his nervousness. "Oh I definitely think we'll do this again."


End file.
